


The Crack House

by TogekissTheKeybladeWielder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogekissTheKeybladeWielder/pseuds/TogekissTheKeybladeWielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata wakes up next to a blonde boy with messy hair. Naked. Only to realise that he wasn’t alone in that crack house one day. It wasn’t thugs with guns or a factory that makes bombs. No. It was much worst than that. He was in a house. With. Dysfunctional. Hormonal. Teenagers. Commence the drama!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK first of all, I am using everyone's first names in the story because that’s how I remember there names because there is like five million of them all put together. Also, I just got into the series as I had started out watching the anime first, and not playing the games, so the characters might be a little or really OOC. And it might seem like smut/lemon, but it isn’t. SO CALM YOUR PANTS please. And enjoy! Also, this story might be really long, so you have been warned!

Day 1 part 1 commencing

Hajime’s point of view

 

Is it chilly in here? Or is it just me? I wake up from deep slumber and open my eyes. I'm in a room, plain and simple. Sort of like my room, but not as depressing. There's this girl on a rocking chair in the corner, she's asleep too. She also has a camera wrapped around her neck. It looked very expensive, probably some Instagram star or something. Wait a minute....Why is it really cold?......Oh god I am naked. I squirm and sit up swiftly, covering my dick from the sleeping girl as quietly as possible. I look frantically all around the room to find my clothes, and I do.  It’s under the rocking chair. I breath heavily and silently as blood rushes through my cheeks. God, what did I do? Have sex with someone? I hope I used condoms. Wait...Who is caressing my ass? I slowly look to my left. Very, very.......slowly.........I just wanted to die right where my bare ass was sitting. I tried my best not to yell in horror, but a tiny squeak comes out. I didn't realized I squeaked. Looks like you do learn something new everyday. There wasn’t anyone there, but a big blob of messy blonde things- oh wait, that’s her hair. Wait a minute........That is not a girl. His.....Junk is sticking out of the blanket. I breath in hard, but silent as possible. My hand slid over to the blanket, as it was hogged by the boy next to me, and quickly covered my body. I lie next to him and stare blankly at the ceiling. Where am I? Some sort of, torture chamber where I get infected with an STI? Wait a minute, calm down Hajime......Maybe we didn't have sex but was put in bed next to each other by that girl with the camera. Who was most likely taking pictures of us....Naked......Caressing each others butts.....Oh god my life is over. 

 

Ok, maybe I should have moved my body away from the bed when I had the chance. Maybe I should have stayed calm and not overreacted so I could move to get my clothes from underneath the rocking chair. Maybe I should have not thought about those things while laying down next to this boy, as he brought me closer to him. His hands stretched my left cheek, nearly pulling it off my face. His head surfaced from the blanket and revealed his face. My heart fluttered at the sight of him, it felt like this boy and I were soaring through the air. He was smiling, almost as if he was giggling in his sleep. He was pale, almost as if he never went outdoors and the sun’s rays were never exposed to him. He was perfect. Hey, I’m a sixteen year old hormonal homosexual teenaged boy, who just wakes up with a heart pounding guy who just so happens to also be naked, so back off! 

 

I stare back at the girl with the camera, she was still in the same position as she was twenty minutes ago. sitting on the rocking chair, her head lolling around endlessly with her camera in hand. The boy next to me wrapped his arms around me and rested his head under my chin, with his hair tickling my nose and neck. 

 

I frantically look around the room for any sign of getting out. The room was grey and had no decorations, and there was one door on the left side of the room. But there was a loud speaker in the corner above where the girl was resting. What is this, some sort of torture chamber dorm room? 

 

“Upupupu! Good morning Hopes Peak Academy students! Today is another beautiful day for fun and learning! Breakfast is served at the Mess Hall in one hour! Get to it!”

 

The sound waves from the microphone literally blasted me out of bed, and the piercing sounds made everyone in the room scream in pain as we all tried to cover our ears. 

 

“AGH! WHAT IS HAPPENING!” The girl screamed as she literally jumped out of the chair. 

 

“AAAHH! I LOVE THE PAIN!” I'm pretty sure that the blonde guy was giggling like a maniac while this was happening, but I'm not sure since his dick is literally right in front of my face. 

 

The sound waves stopped, and all of us collapsed on the floor. The blonde guy was panting really hard, like he just had an orgasm. While the girl was laying on the floor with her hair crazed. She got up first, but when she did, she just screamed and closed her eyes shut. 

 

 

“Aaah! Why are there two naked teenagers in front of me!”

 

The blonde guy just stared at her and then noticed that he and I were both naked. He then just hid under the blanket and waited until we left. 

 

“P-put some clothes on please!” The girl begged as she backed towards the wall and tried to find the doorknob as she used her left hand to cover her eyes and her right hand to find a door knob.

 

“Aah! I-I’m sorry!” I yelled as I blushed furiously as I hid behind the left side of the bed. 

 

The girl finally found the door knob and rushed out of the door. Who was she? Who is this blonde guy? I quickly ran towards the rocking chair and grabbed my clothes. Wait a minute, Where is my tie? Where is my pants? These are not my boxer briefs. These are  his clothes.

 

“Uh....Hey um...Guy.”

 

The boy peeked his head out of the blankets, his messy hair covering both of his eyes. “Who? M-me?” He asked as he sat up, still covering his body with the blanket.

 

Immediately when his head peeked out I moved my legs to cover my balls.

 

“Er, are these your clothes?” I say as I pick up his neatly folded pile of clothes, which consisted of black boxers, a long green coat, black jeans, and a white shirt with  

 

“Uh..Yeah! (His thoughts: How could a beautiful boy such as him be talking to a degenerate such as I?)” He said. I threw his clothes and he caught them. He slipped on his boxers from the inside of the blanket and came out. He then put on the rest of the outfit once his privates were concealed. He then ran out of the room, but not before he tripped and rammed his face against the door, but quickly recovered and continued running. 

 

But the question still remained: Where's my clothes?

 

I lock the door with the rocking chair and search the room. The nightstand next to the bed held nothing. I took off all the sheets off the bed and nothing was there. Nor under the bed. Oh god, where could they be? At that moment, the loudspeaker beeped on.

 

“Um..This is your headmaster speaking.” Strange, the voice turned more feminine than the last. “There is something a small majority of you is missing. Weather it be jewelry, clothes, a device of some sorts, we have confiscated them for a little game. Please designate yourselves to the backup in front of you. Then please report to the principal's office on the fifth floor to retrieve the lost items. That is all.” ....You have got to be kidding me. I turn my head to the now sheet less mattress. Oh god...You have got to be kidding me. The clothes those people on the loudspeaker are...Somewhat adequate. A black and grey cardigan, and white skinny jeans were placed before me. No shirt. No socks. No shoes. I did however, get white, tight looking briefs. No, not boxers, or boxer briefs. But one size smaller briefs. I mean, I have no problem with them, but still. I slip them on, as they nearly turn my balls blue. Then I slip on the rest of the attire. I sigh as I look down to my feet. Hopefully the wooden floors have no splinters or anything. 

Students left: ??? out of ???

Day 1 Part 1 complete

Please enter threshold to go forth to Day 1 Part 2


	2. Day 1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in a disgusting ass bedroom, Hajime makes his way to the principles office to investigate and possibly get his clothes back.

Day 1 part 2 commencing

I slip on the clothes that the supposed headmaster(s) gave me, and faced the copper door knob. Whatever was out there, it'll be hell. Not sure if it would be good or bad hell, but it will be hell. Either way, I open the door, knowing that the blonde buy and the girl with the camera is ok since they have not screamed out of terror. 

The door led me into a hall with five other rooms, and on the left leads to a staircase that spirals counter clock wise. I look in all of the other rooms, all labeled a number 1 through 6. But door number 6, the last door to the right was locked and chained. I try not to distract myself with the contents of the insides, and go towards the spiral staircase. It was all rusted up and dusty, looks like there wasn't inhabitants here in a very long time. The lamps in the halls looks like they were never turned on. But the sheets were set just before that blonde guy, me and that girl were placed there, since it smelt of Lavender and just just set up. Nonetheless, I make my ascent up the stairs. 

I reach the top of the staircase, where I see a guy in a white long sleeve walking back and forth around the hall. 

“Ahh! I need to get out of here!” The boy yelled. He ran pass me, and a tan girl with messy hair who showed way too much cleavage. The girl didn't see me, and proceeded to wander the halls. 

I carefully watch my step as I move my feet across the splintery floor, maneuvering my feet to avoid the cracks. As I walk to the principal's office, I notice two girls and one boy sitting on a bench outside. They must be some of the students that had missing items.

“Hey, are you one of the kids that have missing items?” The girl in the red sweater asked.

“Uh...Yeah.” Quit looking at her boobs Hajime..

“So we are not alone then.” The muscled boy said.

“Um....We are some of the other kids too. I am Chihiro Fujisaki (Ultimate Programmer)” The petite girl in the dress said.

“Well since we are on the subject of introductions, I'm Aoi Asahina. But please, call me Hina. (Ultimate Swimming Pro)”

“I am Sakura Oogami." (Ultimate Martial Artist). 

“So What is your name?” Hina asked as she took a seat next to Sakura.

“Um, I am Hajime Hinata. (Ultimate Hope)” I say as I take a seat next to Chihiro.

 

The four of us wait for another thirty minutes until the door opens. Which it has not. During that time, three more students come join the current four. 

A short yet intimidating girl named Peko Pekoyama (Ultimate Swordswoman), A quiet girl named Kyoko Kirigiri (Ultimate Detective), and a short boy named Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Ultimate Yakuza). We have small talk for a while, until Fuyuhiko got pissed and stormed out, causing Peko to try to calm him down.

After a couple minutes in which it felt like forever, the Principal's office finally open. 

“Oh my god! Finally! Let’s go in guys!” Hina yelled as she grabbed both mine and Sakura’s arm inside.

Inside, it felt drafty, despite the fact there was no windows that lead to the outside. It was chilly and mysterious, but had a very threatening atmosphere. There were seven chairs in front of the principles table, and I sit in between Kyoko and Peko.

“So does anyone have anyone idea why we have been called here again?” Hina asked.

“As the announcements have said,” Peko began, “All of us have lost an item of each of our possessions. As for me, my bamboo sword is no longer in my possession.”

“My headphones are gone!” Hina said angrily.

“Hmph. My shoes are gone.” Fuyuhiko said as he pointed at his bare socks.

“Well, um, my laptop is missing..” Chihiro said sadly.

“ My clothes are missing.” I say as I slouch into my chair.

“What? But you're wearing clothes right now!” Hina said.

“These are a replacement.”

“Oh.”

“My dumbbells are gone.” Sakura said looking down.

“ How about you Kyoko?” Hina asked.

“.....My magnifying glass.” She said simply.

We wait another minute or so until the chair turned around, revealing....

Day 1 part 2 is complete  
??? out of ??? students left. Please enter threshold to Day 1 part 3


	3. Day 1 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets an odd group of students by the names of Kyoko, Sakura, Aoi, Chihiro, Peko, and Fuyuhiko, the other students that has had there possesions stolen from them. However, what they find in the headmasters office is more abolishing than post diarrhea bathrooms.....

Day 1 part 3 commencing

“The fuck? what the hell is an unresponsive stuffed bear doing in the headmaster’s seat?” Fuyuhiko said as he examined the toy.

After the stuffed toy was revealed when the chair turned around, the seven of us decided to investigate this room.

I walked past Chihiro as she fiddled around with the laptop.

“Hey Chihiro, did you find anything on that laptop?” I asked as I took a seat next to her.

“Well, so far the computer is actually a laptop.” Yeah well fuck you to.

“Did you find anything on the laptop?”

“This laptop is completely unresponsive, and the one time that I did get it to work, it immediately got infected with a virus, of which was caused by a trojan, followed by multiple pop ups and the current blue screen in front of me.” No good. I leave her to fiddle around with it more.

I see Sakura and Hina checking out the bookcase in the left corner near the headmaster’s desk.

“Any luck?” I ask. Sakura ignores me, and continues rummaging through the case as she threw book after book from it’s place.

“No not yet. We think that if we pull a book, it might trigger a mechanism.” Hina explained as she looked through the books.

“No offence, but that sounds completely illogical.” Fuyuhiko says from a distance.

“Well with all the strange things we have been seeing, it makes sense.” Hina countered, leaving Fuyuhiko alone to wander around the hall way. As I examine the books with Hina, Kyoko comes up to me.

“Hajime, can you help me reach this wall shelf?” She asks.

“Sure.” I go up to the wall shelf, and grab what feels like a hard covered book.

It was a laptop labeled, “Property of Chihiro Fujisaki.”

“My laptop!” Chihiro said in glee as she grabbed the laptop from my hands. Chihiro opened it, only to find out it has run out of battery.

“Darn.” Chihiro frowned in sadness.

“I believe there is an outlet with a universal charger in the hallway Chihiro.” Peko finally speaks up.

“Thank you Peko. I'll be back everyone.” Chihiro nods and leaves.

“So like, did anyone find anyone else in this place?” Hina asks, looking up from a book. 

“There was a girl who was showing way too much cleavage.” I say.

“There was this over weight boy who was following a very timid girl with glasses.” Peko said.

“And Fuyuhiko saw a girl playing a guitar in a supposed cafeteria, attracting three other boys and two girls, but he was unable to identify them." 

“I was with this boy named Makoto, we got separated after he suggested we split up because I needed my magnifying glass.” Kyoko said silently while rummaging through the headmaster’s desk.

“I regret to say that I saw no one on my way here. The place where I woke up was a janitors closet to the left of this room.” Sakura said

This is all getting weird, why are all of these people in this place? What and Where is this place is the real question I should be asking.

“Let us talk about the area’s where we woke up. Something we all should have done a while ago.” Peko says.

“I woke in a dark room, one floor below this one. It was at first chained,” That must be the door that was near the room I woke up in.

“I managed to break free of the locked door, and found a spiral staircase that lead me to what appeared to be a kitchen,” Ok then never mind.

“After that I found a plump boy sitting on a chair, he was unconscious and looked like a chef, but he didn't respond and I left him there. I opened a door that lead me to this hall and found myself at this room we are presently in.” Peko finishes.

“Hmm, well I woke up in a garden near a nurse and an overweight man, I tried waking them up, but they didn't respond. I found an archway and entered, but I then woke up again in front of this room.” Hina said.

“Wait, so you just woke up in front of this room after entering the archway?” Peko questioned.

“ I can second that. A short while after I arrived, Hina just appeared out of nowhere.” Sakura said.

“And Chihiro woke up on a hammock on the roof of this place. He said however there was a meadow that surrounded this building. He made his way down a spiral staircase and appeared in the janitors closet shortly after I left, and then we were the first one’s here."

“As I had said before, I woke up next to a boy named Makoto. We were in the cafeteria, but we saw no girl playing a guitar.” Kyoko said.

Just how much people are in this building?

 

The five of us sat on the chairs that were laid out, but Fuyuhiko and Chihiro has yet to come back.

“Guys, I'm starting to get worried.” Hina said as she sighed and looked down.

“Then we go and look for them.” Kyoko said and got up.

“Agreed. Sakura and Hina will go and search for Chihiro. Kyoko, Hajime and I shall look for Fuyuhiko.” Peko said as she got up.

“Agreed.” Kyoko said, and we got up and went to look for our friends.

 

“You haven't stated where you woke up yet Hajime.” Peko said as we walked across this hall. I felt a blush on my face appear.

“Oh..um, I would rather not talk about it.” I say as I play with my tie to distract myself.

“Anything at this point will help us discover where we are.” Kyoko says behind us.

“Er, do you really want to know?”

“Hajime.” Peko said sharply.

I tell them what happened, but that only made the two walk farther away from me.

“I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear anything.” Kyoko says.

 

We arrive at a room labeled, “632” I go in first, and Kyoko flashes a light out of nowhere. Convenient. 

Across this classroom, there was nothing but wooden boards with a bunch of rotten wood. Perfect. On the walls were newspaper clippings about, “The most despair inducing incident in mankind.” Because I will totally believe that people dressed up in bear masks reenacting “The Purge” actually happened.

We leave the room, only finding ourselves in a different hall than before.

“Well this is new.” I say as I examine the area.

“We were not in this hall before. How is this possible?” Peko questioned.

“Wait, everyone shut up.” Kyoko brought her hand out to the right, halting us from walking further.

“Someone is coming.” The three of us hide behind a wall, hearing the footsteps of multiple people walking.

“This is ridiculous! How the hell did a small girl like you beat up that snake!” A manly voice said.

“Hahaha! Big bro Mondo doesn’t have a brain that’s why!” A childish voice says.

“But didn’t you two see the size of that bear! Ibuki thinks that bear’s that size aren’t suppose to exist!” “Ibuki” said.

“I think it's safe to go out everyone.” Kyoko said.

We follow the sound of the voice, to see a girl with a punk look, a biker, and a small Kimono wearing child.

“Woah! Who the hell are you people?” The boy said.

“I'm Hajime, this is Peko and this is Kyoko.” I say, pointing at the girl’s to their respective names.”

“Woo Hoo! More people to rock out with! This one is Ibuki, this child is Hiyoko, and shrimp head here is Mondo!” Ibuki said. 

“Hahaha! We woke up in a Venus Flytrap!” Hiyoko said.

“But I lost my gummies in the process...”

“Yeah, but Mondo here was all like, punch! And then Ibuki was all like, rocking out!”

“Wait, weren’t you the girl that was playing her guitar in the cafeteria?” Kyoko asked.

“Yeah! But a bunch of robots chased us out.” She said sadly. Wait, robots?

“Did you see who was in the room with you?” Peko asked.

“Hmm...Ibuki isn't that great with faces....Hyoko and Mondo here was there, I know that....Nope! No idea!” 

“How about you two?” Kyoko asked.

“Hmph. Everyone was in my way to see Big sis Ibuki sing!” 

“I remember that there was this red headed boy, and this blonde airhead, but that was it.” Mondo said.

“It's unwise for us to split after this conversation. Maybe the six of us should investigate this place as a group?” Peko suggested.

“Investigate? I don’t know, I might get in the way.” Mondo said as he scratched the back of his head.

“Come one Big bro Mondo! It will be fun!” Hyoko begged as she tugged Mondo’s leather jacket.

“Eh, alright.”

“Woo hoo! Detective Ibuki is on the case!”

“Stay out of my way.” Kyoko said as she left the five of us to go in another room, labeled “Theater room”.

Day 1 part 3 complete  
??? out of ??? students remaining  
Please enter threshold to go to Day 1 part 4


	4. Day 1 part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Crack House  
> Kyoko, Peko and I entered a room with multiple newspaper while searching for Fuyuhiko. The room had multiple clippings ranting on about “The most Despair inducing incident in mankind.” However, we go out of the room to find that the hallway came from is different. We meet three other supposed “students” of this place. They were Ibuki, Mondo and Hyoko. After a little chat with them, Kyoko stormed off out of annoyance. The five of us follow her to a theater room.

Day 1 part 4 commencing

“ I don’t think you five get the meaning of a person storming off out of annoyance after a long and ridiculous chat.” Kyoko said as she tried to open the theater room door.

“We can’t exactly leave you, you know.” I say.

“We still have no idea about what type of environment we are in Kyoko.” Peko says from the back of the group.

“Yeah! An what about strength in number?” Hyoko points out.

“....Fine. You all have made your point.” Kyoko says as she turns the handle, but it looks like it will not budge.

“Well? Are you going to open it?” Hiyoko says.

“It’s locked.” Kyoko sighs.

“And there was never a key anywhere to be found.”

“Move aside ladies!” Mondo says as he lightly shoves us out of the way. Gee, I never realized that my penis was falling off and slowly growing a vagina...

Mondo rammed against the door with all his might, but only resulted in a loud thud and he groaning in pain on the floor.

“Ah! Fuck that hurts!” Mondo yells in pain.

“We should think about this logically. What if we combine our weight and force to get this door to open?” Peko suggests.

“Yeah! i'm pretty sure all we will need Ibuki’s force though...” Hyoko laughs.

“Ibuki heard that! She has great ears you know!” Ibuki stomps in annoyance.

“there she goes again creating earthquakes....”

“Hey!”

“Ok. Everyone ram against the door on the count of three.” I say, motioning everyone into position.

“1...”

“2...” Ibuki says.

“3!” Hyoko yells. At that moment, our combined weight forces the door to open, and a sound of wood breaking could be heard once the doors were forced open with our weight.

“Is everyone ok?” I ask as I help Ibuki and Kyoko up.

“Ibuki thinks she has splinter’s up her ass..” Ibuki groans in pain.

“My kimono's ripped!” Hyoko wails in sadness.

“I'm fine. Kyoko says as she waits for everyone to get up. 

“As am I.” Peko says.

“Me too. Let’s go everyone.” Mondo says.

 

We look around the theater room. I investigate the stage, while Ibuki checks out the music room, Mondo and Hiyoko check out the seats, and Kyoko and Peko search the balconies.

“Has anyone found anything!?” Kyoko yells from above.

“No! Not on this side of the balconies!” Peko says as she makes her descent to the bottom.

“These seats are clean! They look like they haven’t been sat on at all!” Mondo yells as I see in the distance as he rubs his hands against the leather seats.

“Same here! There so clean no disgusting person stuck gum under the chairs!” Hyoko says.

I continue my search through the backstage. Behind the curtain is where it lies, and I go through it.

Behind the curtain, there was a glass window, and I could see a room that looks like a garden. Wait, the garden was where Hina and that overweight man woke up right? But didn’t Ibuki, Mondo and Hyoko wake up in a venus flytrap? But then again, that does not necessarily mean that the venus flytrap was in a garden....

“Hey guys!” I yell out. Mondo and Hyoko both made their way towards me.

“What is it?” Hyoko groaned.

“Making us walk all the way here...”

“Is this the place where you guys woke up?” I ask?

“Hmm....Nah, there isn’t a venus flytrap anywhere.” Mondo said as he peered through the glass.

We turn around, seeing Kyoko and Peko in front of us.

“Has anyone seen Ibuki?” Kyoko asked.

“She said she was checking out the music room.” I said.

“We checked there, but she was nowhere to be found.” Peko said.

“Maybe she had to take a shit?” Mondo suggested.

“There's no bathrooms anywhere near us.” Kyoko pointed out.

“Maybe she found another door and went through it? That is a possibility.” I said.

After pointed out my suggestion, the room violently shook, as the drapes fell on the stage and we all fell to the floor, which was cracking and breaking apart, mostly due to the earthquake. 

“AHHH! NO MY KIMONO IS DEFINITELY RIPPED!” Hyoko said as the ground shook her to tears.

“UGH!” I yell in pain as the floorboards scrape against my skin, causing blood to spur in all sorts of direction.

“AAHH! FUCKING HELL!”

“GEEZ DUDE KEEP YOUR BLOOD TO YOURSELF!” Mondo said as blood splashed on his shirt.

But before we knew it, the floor completely gave out on us, as we all fall into darkness.

What the fuck just happened just now that made entirely no sense? 

Where is Ibuki?

Where will the hole take them?

Will Hajime be infected from the scrape?

Find out next time on, The Crack House... Day 1 Part 5......

Day 1 part 4 complete  
??? out of students remaining  
Please enter threshold to enter Day 1 part 5


	5. Day 1 part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I skipped day 1 part 5 for some reasons.

Day 1 part 6 commencing

Kyoko’s point of view

We all gathered around Hajime’s body in the cafeteria. Mikan couldn't tell if he was just unconscious or dead. Makoto went from behind me and asked if I was ok. I tell him I'm fine, just a few bruises from the collapsed floor and shrug him off. There were approximately thirty two of us in this building, a large amount of teenagers to be in a place like this. Suddenly, I feel an odd sensation of being watched. A boy from behind, he had pale skin and a long green coat was peering past me and staring at Hajime’s body. If I recall, Hajime did mention about “having sex” with a pale looking boy. This must be him. 

“Mikan, is the boy ok?” Sakura said from the back.

“Hajime....He will be fine! As long as I-I am the one taking care of him, he will not d-die!” Mikan sobbed tears of determination. 

“His condition is pretty stable though. I don’t think he will suffer anymore serious injuries as l-long as I take care of him!”

I look away from Hajime’s body and stare at the lunchroom’s stage. Empty, as I remember everyone’s faces and names.

Makoto Naegi, (Ultimate Hope), is the boy I woke up next to. He was nice, and sweet.

Byakuya Togami (Ultimate Affluent Progeny), is a teenager that seems to have a stick up his ass.

Mondo Owada (Ultimate Biker Gang Leader), is a guy with oddly shaped hair, and often possess an urge to start unnecessary violence. I should approach him with caution. 

Chihiro Fujisaki (Ultimate computer), is a boy who I had previously thought to be a girl, has an innocent expression and weak physique, but possess a kind heart and will help any of us. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Ultimate moral compass), is an uptight boy who believes in the idea that you can achieve anything through hard work.

Hifumi Yamada (Ultimate Fanfic creator), is an amateur pornographer and smut creator and a certified creep and pervert.

Leon Kuwata (Ultimate Baseball Star), is a baseball star. Nothing more, nothing less.

Yasuhiro Hagakure (Ultimate Clairvoyant), is a fortune teller who has surprisingly good odds of telling fortunes that will most likely never come true. 

Sayaka Maizono (Ultimate Pop Sensation), is a talented singer who only grew up with her dad. She is sweet..

Sakura Ogami (Ultimate martial artist), is a strong and peaceful girl, yes, she is a she.

Celestia Ludenberg (Ultimate Gambler), is a compulsive liar and a gambler by nature. 

Junko Enoshima (Ultimate Fashionista), is a model and the sister of Mukuro Ikusaba. She is obsessed with Despair, but an airhead with a personality to match a dishcloth.

Mukuro Ikusaba (Ultimate Soldier), only wants to make Junko happy, despite being the older sister. 

Toko Fukawa (Ultimate Writing Prodigy), is a shut in, but an excellent writer who spends an unhealthy amount of time at home and tends to hate people.

Aoi Asahina (Ultimate Swimming pro), is an athletic girl who has an unhealthy obsession with doughnuts, and according to my calculations, she will get diabetes due to the amount of doughnuts she eats within three years.

Hajime Hinata (Ultimate Hope), is the boy that is currently unconscious on the floor. He is a homosexual with hormones raging as fast as the speed of light, but according to his erection pointing to Nagito, he has a crush on him and topped.

Nagito Komaeda (Ultimate Lucky Student), is the one in the corner of the classroom laughing as he cuts the wings of a fly. He and Hajime obviously has feelings for eachother, but are unable to say anything. Mostly due to the fact that they are afraid and self conscious.

Nekomaru Nidai (Ultimate Team manager), is a boy born with a heart disease as a child, who slowly worked his way up the ladder and became what he is today. He is loud, and believes that being loud is the only way. 

Teruteru Hanamura (Ultimate Cook), is a plump little mommas boy with a very obvious southern accent. However, he has great food and is a pervert.

Gundham Tanaka (Ultimate Breeder), is also a spawn from hell but came with four hamsters. It may or may not be true he is associated with the burning of witches of Salem, but his powers are far more than real.

Kazuichi Soda (Ultimate Mechanic), is a boy who grew up poor, but made a living with his father making and repairing bikes. He is a pervert and often tries to get down Sonia’s pants, but like half of the other people in this hell hole, she is oblivious and he also battles for her heart along with Gundam.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Ultimate Yakuza), is a member of the Yakuza in Japan, but in reality he has a very soft heart and a baby face. He has obvious feelings for Peko.

Byakuya Twogami (Ultimate Scammer), is ???. He is fat and easily blends in as anyone. 

Chiaki Nanami (Ultimate Gamer), is a slow witted girl who spends an unhealthy amount of time playing video games. She is addicted to sleeping and gaming, and nothing else. It is believed that if she is deprived of these two things, she will die, like how Hina is addicted to Swimming and doughnuts.

Akane Owari (Ultimate Gymnast), is addicted to violence like Mondo, but actually loves eating. 

Sonia Nevermind (Ultimate Princess), is despite wanting to learn more about the world, and attempting to learn the ways beyond the castle walls, is very ignorant. She is however, easily to be attracted to, such as when Gundam and Kazuichi are always fighting to hold her hand.

Ibuki Mioda (Ultimate Musician), is a girl who somehow believes that it is socially acceptable to refer herself in third person. She is loud, but easy to hang out with.

Mikan Tsumiki (Ultimate Nurse), is a timid girl with a very abused life, as now likes to verbally beat herself up. However, she is a very talented nurse and can be very friendly.

Peko Pekoyama (Ultimate Swordswoman), is a quiet girl who is skilled with a sword. She and Fuyuhiko are good friends.

Mahiru Koizumi (Ultimate Photogropher), is a girl who loves taking photos, and believes that men should literally serve under woman. She is good friends with Hyoko.

and finally, Hiyoko Saionji (Ultimate Traditional Dancer), is a child like girl who enjoys gummies, and dancing. She treats everyone like trash, and only likes Mahiru.

“H-Hajime is waking up!” Mikan yells out loud.

“There’s no need to yell you stupid pig faced whore!” Hyoko groans as she get’s up from a lunch table and walks up to the forming crowd.

“I-I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me!” Mikan sobs. Is....she really crying?

“Hey...Hyoko, maybe you can be a little bit more nice to Mikan?” Mahiru asks politely. 

“Hmmm...I guess.” Hyoko sighs.

“What is his state Mikan?” Sonia asks worryingly.

“Uhh....” Hajime groans.

“His condition is becoming more and more stable....H-he should be fine for now..” Mikan sighs in relief.

“How are we going to inform him of our...situation?” Byakuya asks.

“I have no freakin idea...” Mondo says.

I look at Fuyuhiko, Peko, Sakura, Aoi, and Chihiro. How exactly are we going to explain to him our situation?


	6. Day 1 part whatever part I am on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yall I am so lost right now and I am kind of unconscious right now. Just read.

Day 1 part 6 commencing

Hajime, Peko, Kyoko, Mondo, and Hiyoko fell through the cracks in the theater room, without ever knowing where Ibuki is located. Hajime received a deep wound from the floorboards and is slowly getting infected. Where did they land? Keep reading to be rid of this ignorance.

 

Hajime lay still on the ground, the wound in his stomach hurt, like being shot in the stomach, but not as deadly but equally painful. Kyoko was the first to wake up from unconsciousness, and got up to see that Hiyoko and Mondo has disappeared.

“Maybe they landed somewhere else..” Kyoko thought. But she quickly dismissed that thought. They should have landed where Peko, her and Hajime were. Speaking of there location, where were they?

Kyoko took a quick glance of her settings, a dark and cold room. There were trails of water gliding off the walls and onto the ground, and the only exit is through a small entrance in the wall. Maybe Mondo and Hiyoko went through there and left. 

As much as she wanted to be rid of this room, Kyoko could not just leave Hajime and Peko alone in this room, and knowing that Hajime is injured, it would not make sense to leave a friend. Wait, Hajime Hinata, a friend to Kyoko? She quickly dismissed that thought, along with being friends with anyone else who could be in this building. Her intentions are to get out of here alive and safe. Alone, but that one boy entered her mind.

Makoto.

 

As Kyoko traversed the crevice she put herself though, she began to wonder what true intentions this “headmaster” has in store for everyone here. Her father was once the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, but he is long gone...

Worms and dirt was all Kyoko could see. Where was this place? She had that question stuck in her head for a very long time since she first entered this place. No, more importantly, what is this place. Halls that disappear, barely functioning rooms that are passed inspection, and a headmaster’s office? This was either a school or a run down hotel. Maybe even both, or maybe something more.

There was no light for minutes, but what would she be expecting, Wonderland? Did Kyoko expect to see the Queen of Hearts, food and drinks that could magically make you bigger or smaller?

But finally, after crawling through dirt and worms trying to get up her nose, Kyoko finally see the light. No, it was not a light of the sun, but a very dim light. Kyoko made it to the end, but only found an unexplainable statement:

She appeared in a room very similar to the crevice she woke up in, but this time it was furnished with a lamp, a table with coffee, seven chairs, a similar stuffed animal that was in the headmaster’s office. Peko’s and Hajime’s body was not here either. 

“Aah! I see you made it!” A voice said. Wait, Kyoko heard this voice before...

“I have been waiting! Come please sit!” Kyoko looked left and right, observing everything in the room, but nothing had the ability to speak. But as the voice instructed, Kyoko sat in one of the blue wooden high chairs that were in front of the coffee table.

“Who is here?” Kyoko said bravely.

“Oh dear me, how rude! I am Monokuma! Your headmaster!” Impossible. Kyoko graduated from Hope’s Peak Academy two years ago. Why would she have a “headmaster”?

“Care to reveal yourself?” Kyoko said.

“What? Can you not see me? I am right in front of you!” The voice said. But was s/he talking about that stuffed toy?

“Are you talking about that bear?” Kyoko said as she got up and picked it up, squeezing it with all her might.

Suddenly, she could feel small gears working inside the bear, small gears surrounded by wool and cotton of some sorts, and it jumped out of her hand and landed on it’s ass on the leather chair.

“It is not very polite to just squeeze your headmaster like that....” The bear grumbled. But wait, this bear, this stuffed mechanical bear is Kyoko’s and everyone else’s headmaster?

“What do you mean headmaster?” Kyoko questioned.

“Ahem, please take a seat. We must wait for the other six to arrive.” Monokuma said politely.  
Wait, other six? Kyoko remembered the six other’s Monokuma must be talking about. Hajime, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Chihiro, Sakura and Aoi. They all lost an item(s) upon there arrival, but there must be a deeper meaning than that.

“Before that, I would like some question’s answered.” Kyoko asked.

“Oh? But wouldn’t you rather wait until your friends arrive?” Those words stung Kyoko. Friends. 

“More like mere acquaintances. You cannot call someone a friend after knowing them for just a couple of hours.” 

“That isn’t what Makoto would say!” Monokuma giggled. Kyoko stayed silent for the remainder of the time being.

 

Monokuma explained to Kyoko that he summoned everyone by various ways that could really not make any sense at all, but like always, this place makes no sense. So much, that Kyoko would not have been surprised if Elephants fell from the sky of Light Bulbs shat out moldy yellow fingernails. 

Shortly after Monokuma's explanation, a wounded Hajime and Peko arrived, but covered in dirt and half awake. Chihiro came in with a fully charged laptop without any service.

“Chihiro, where were you?” Peko asked worryingly. 

“I will explain everything to you guys later. It isn’t safe if Monokuma knows right now.” Chihiro whispered mysteriously, and closed the lid on his laptop.

Hina and Sakura arose from an elevator hidden in the walls, and both came out with cotton candy.

“Sorry, we got side tracked.” Hina said.

“I can see that.” Hajime groaned as he covered his wound with his hand.

But Fuyuhiko came in after a very long period of time, as he literally fell down a pipe that led here, and he landed directly on the last remaining chair next to Sakura and Hajime.

“AAAAGH!” Fuyuhiko screamed and grunted as his force almost broke the chair.

“The fuck! How the hell did I end up here!?” He yelled.

“Youn- I mean Fuyuhiko, we have all been summoned by that stuffed bear.” Peko said. Fuyuhiko glared at her for a moment, then he stared at Monokuma.

“You mean this piece of shit?” Fuyuhiko went out of his chair and inspected the bear.

“Hey! How many times are you people going to pick me up! I get that I am sweet and cuddly, but if you-”

“Aah! The fuck! The thing moved!” Fuyuhiko dropped Monokuma and ran back to his chair.

“Not so tough anymore aren’t ya?” Aoi teased.

“S-shut up you bastard!”

“Anyways if this whole fiasco is over can we please get on with today’s meeting!” Monokuma yelled as he brushed off the dirt from his fur.

“Can I please receive medical attention first!?” Hajime groaned as more blood poured out of him.

“Oh my god! You need help right away!” Chihiro yelled.

“Thanks for just noticing my oversized wound in my stomach.” Hajime said as blood slowly poured out.

“Oh fine! You six are just going to have to inform him of your guys’ situation. AMBULANCE!” At that moment, out of the way Kyoko entered this room from, an oversized ambulance came in and a Monokuma came out of it, picked Hajime up and left the scene.

“Hehe...It’s funny how you guys didn't even notice that giant gash in his stomach....Nor did you people say anything!” Monokuma laughed.

“Well...That is not important right now. You need to tell us why you summoned us here in the first place.” Kyoko countered.

“Correct. And out of everyone in this building, why were the seven of us the only ones to lose an item of ours?” Sakura asked.

“You also need to tell us why the halls and locations keep changing each time we exit a room.” Chihiro said.

“Also why are there so much random rooms in this place anyways?” Aoi asked.

“Please inform us too of the amount of people are in this building.” Peko asked silently.

“And also-”

“Shut up! Everything will be explained in a short matter, but for now, please read this book I have prepared for you seven...” Monokuma got up out of his comfort zone and slid the book to Kyoko, in which everyone else crowded around her.

“The Crack House and it’s inhabitance By Monokuma.” Kyoko read the title out loud.

“Wait a minute, are you saying that this building is a crack house?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“A former crack house that is!” Monokuma laughed.

“Chapter 1.....This entire book is blank.” Kyoko said.

“Why would he give us a blank book I wonder...” Chihiro thought out loud.

“Puhuhu! This is the first clue to your demis- I mean, solving the riddle of this place!” 

“Holy shit! Are...The other student’s.....informed about this!” Aoi asked in horror.

“Of course they are! It is bad to start a game of mutual killing without actually telling the reset of them!” Monokuma laughed.

“And...Of our situation...” Chihiro shook.

“Yup! At least one of you must partake in the killings in order for the seven of you to survive!”

“Wait, when you mean partake in the killings, do mean that one of us must kill or be killed?” Peko’s voice cracked when she said that.

“No no no, although it would be nice, no. What I mean is, after a period of investigating the murder, there will be the class trial! But during that class trail, one of you must reveal the motive and reveal some dirty drama you guys have been finding! Also, you can also make false accusations against people to create drama, but I just want drama! And murder! Especially murder! I just love murder!” Monokuma sighed in delight.

“The fuck is wrong with you!” Fuyuhiko yelled.

“Wait, there is a possibility he is just lying.” Peko said.

“I am lying? Me? Lying? Why, I am a bear of my word!” Monokuma said.

“Killings, being trapped in this building, the thirst to see teenagers being forced to act in unnecessary sexual acts-”

“I'm pretty sure that sexual acts are not needed in our situation.” Sakura said.

“Yeah, but did you see Hajime’s erection while he was trying to hold in the blood?” Monokuma laughed.

“Of course. He did have sex with that one other boy before he woke up.” Kyoko sighed.

“What!?” Fuyuhiko jumped out of his seat.

“It is the truth! I even made another student take picture’s of them!” Monokuma giggled.

“Th-this is pornography!” Chihiro yelled.

“Can we please get back on subject?” Aoi groaned.

“What were we even talking about?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“I have no idea.” Aoi said.

“Oh whatever. Sleeping gas!” Monokuma said as he jumped in the air, and span, unleashing green smoke from his anus.

“The fuck is happenee-?” Fuyuhiko said, before he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

One by one, they all fell like flies.

Day 1 complete.  
32 students remaining:  
Aoi Asahina  
Kyoko Kirigiri  
Leon Kuwata  
Chiaki Nanami  
Hajime Hinata  
Nagito Komaeda  
Byakuya Togami  
Byakuya Twogami  
Yasuhiro Hagakure  
Celestia Ludenberg  
Mikan Tsumiki  
Sakura Ogami  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
Mondo Owada  
Makoto Naegi  
Junko Enoshima  
Ibuki Mioda  
Sayaka Maizono  
Hiyoko Saionji  
Teruteru Hanamura  
Nekomaru Nidai  
Akane Owari  
Hifumi Yamada  
Mahiru Koizumi  
Gundam Tanaka  
Kazuichi Soda  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu  
Peko Pekoyama  
Chihiro Fujisaki  
Sonia Nevermind  
Toko Fukawa  
Mukuro Ikusaba

ENTER THRESHOLD TO DAY 2 BITCHES!!!


	7. Week 2 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam attracts attention with his hamsters.  
> Akane stuffs food in her mouth and in her bra.  
> Nagito and Hajime stare at eachother.  
> Chiaki is oblivious to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for not posting a chapter. MEH

Day 2 Part 1

It was silent in the Crack House, as all 32 students have been asleep in there rooms that night. However, the vast majority of them were wide awake.

Above the Mess Hall, were the rooms of all students. Going down the hall and to the right was the room of Sonia Nevermind (Ultimate Princess). She could not sleep that night, despite the rooms being fit to match each of the student’s needs, she had an odd sensation in her gut. Sonia’s eyes were wide open and she kept on thinking the same phrase over and over again:

“How in the world did I get stuck in this mess?”

The only thought of happiness was her time spent with her fellow classmate Gundam Tanaka (Ultimate Breeder). The two held a close bond, and both were almost inseparable, much to Kazuichi’s dismay. Now she is being told that the only way to survive this place was to either avoid being killed or being killed. However, during the meet up of students in the mess hall while they were circling around Hajime after hearing the rules of this place, she remembered what she said:

“Fear not: I have no intention of killing...Nor do I have any plans on being killed.”

She said that with a brave and stern voice, no shaking or pauses were being shown within her. The sight of nervousness was not seen within her facial expression either. Still, Sonia Nevermind was determined to escape this Crack House unscathed.

(Bang. Bang. Bang.) And there it was, three slams against her door. 

“Oh no! Is this the end for me? Have I done so much wrong in my life that I am damned to this punishment?! No, I refuse to end this way!” But then Sonia realised something: The bangs were not fixed on her door: It was fixed to those stairs. Someone fell from the stairs.

In the Mess Hall, Hina slipped from all the sweat that was running from her body.

“I need doughnuts! I don’t care if I get murdered right now, it is do or die!” Hina was determined to get doughnuts, food, anything will do for her at this moment. But she saw someone, or something in kitchen.

Akane had food stuffed in her mouth, a bone of chicken was hanging on by a thread as she was literally inhaling everything in sight.

“Nom nom nom! If I’m gonna die I wanna die with a full stomach! Nom nom nom!”

Hina came in from behind, staring at Akane’s ravenous eating. 

“Um....Akane? What are you doing? Aoi asked as she searched to cupboards for some dry food.

“Nom nom nom! What does it look like I am doing! Nom nom nom! If I’m going to get killed, which I won’t let anyone do, I want to at least be full and happy!” Akane said with food in her mouth.

“Um...You gonna kill me?” Akane asked, readying a battle stance.

“W-what!? No! I would never kill someone!” Aoi yelled as she waved her arms in front of her.

“Hmm....” Akane said suspiciously. “I trust you. For now.” Akane said as she stowed more food in her bra and left the kitchen.

Aoi sighed in exasperation, as she continued to search for doughnuts with a knife strapped to her leg.

 

Morning came quickly in the crack house, as it’s inhabitants slowly awoke from slumber, one by one. Chihiro looked around in the mess hall on who was awake. Hajime was sitting next to him, as a blonde messy haired boy stared directly into Hajime’s eye’s, as if he was staring into his soul. Hajime was doing the same thing. Toko was in the corner, being all anti-social as usual. Ibuki tried to enlighten the mood by playing a few songs, but Mondo just threw a slip of bacon at her. Chihiro sighed, was this going to be like this every single day? Unacceptable.

Sonia was surprisingly one of the last people to wake up, Akane and a few others were still in slumber. She peeked out her door, cautiously looking left and right in case of any intruders, but she decided to grow some balls and just ran out the door and to the staircase leading to the mess hall.  
However, she was stopped by the most peculiar sight, four hamsters were nibbling on  
this plastic potted plant next to a bookcase near the stairwell. In delight, Sonia walked towards the hamsters and stared at them in awe.

“I cannot believe a being with such innocence is kept in a dreadful place such as this!” Sonia said in delight. But as the hamsters were preoccupying Sonia, a dark presence stood behind her...

In the mess hall, Monokuma and Usami stood on the stage, staring at the 30 students that sat before them. Although not showing any signs of being scared, Kazuichi held a butter knife close to him as if in self defence. Hiyoko and Mukuro doing the same thing close by. 

“Well well! Now that everyone is here-”

“Wait! Miss Sonia isn’t here yet!” Kazuichi said worryingly as he waved the butter knife in the air, almost hitting Mahiru and Sayaka, who was sitting next to him.

“Hey! Thanks for cutting me of-”

“And so is Gundam....How suspicious now, isn’t it?” Celeste said in the back seats.

“My my my! Has the first murder already taken pla-”

“We have to search for them!” Nekomaru said out loud, jumping out of his seat.

“Wait, we cannot just jump to conclusions all willy nilly.” Sakura spoke up.

“If you guy’s would just-”

“I will be captain of the search party on this floor.” Byakuya said.

“And I will be captain of the search party in the dorms.” Byakuya said.

“Hey! Can you guys-”

“Woo hoo! Drama is finally happening!” Ibuki said in delight.

“But they might be killed Ibuki...” Mahiru sighed.

“Hmph. Those guy’s were chumps anyways...” Hyoko giggled.

“Can everyone just listen to me!” Monokuma yelled, but the student’s kept on bickering.

“Quickly, we must establish a reasonable explanation to all of this.” Peko said, trying to grab as much attention from all of the commotion.

“Guys! Monokuma could just be faking it! There is no reason why we should believe him! Or her or whatever it is!” Hajime said, limping on top of the table to get even more attention.

“I am obviously a male bear Hajime!” Monokuma yelled from the stage.

“Wait....You’re a bear?” Usami asked, which immediately ended in her getting thrown across the room.

“Geez! We have to use logic here guys! All the men should go where the most danger is!” Mahiru groaned.

“W-what!? Are you shitting me?!” Kazuichi yelled in horror.

“HEY! LISTEN TO MOI!” Monokuma yelled, which ended the ruckus, and Hajime got down from the table.

“Sonia and Gundam are still here! There sadly still alive, and just still in bed most likely!” Monokuma said with steam coming out of his ears. 

“Oh. Then why did you not say anything?” Kiyotaka asked.

“I was rudely cut off every five seconds! Anyways, now that Sonia and Gundam are here now,”

Monokuma started as Sonia and Gundam ascended down the stairs. Sonia, holding the hamsters in the palms of her hands while Gundam following along, moving his scarf towards his cheeks to cover his face. 

“Everyone! Look at these hamsters! They are just too cute!” Sonia declared, raising the hamsters above her as if she were to be worshipping them. Her fellow classmates gather around her.

“Hey! Just when I thought I had the attention of everyone in this room, it get’s stolen from me!” Monokuma yelled.

“Well now, these hamsters are very cute after all!” Hifumi said as he reached out to pet one of them, but Gundam quickly sensed this intrusion, and sprinted towards Hifumi and slapped his hand with great force.

“Ow! What the hell was that for!?” Hifumi yelled in annoyance and pain.

“Are you that ignorant you big fat oaf?” Gundam said as he readied a battle stance.

“ Well obviously he's just getting that information...” Leon snickered along with Mondo.

“Why you!.... No one messes with Hifumi Yamada, a.k.a, the alpha and the omega!” Hifumi inhaled and sucked in his fat.

“Wohoo! Drama bomb!” Ibuki cheered.

“This is not even that dramatic. Honestly, people these days.” Celeste Sighed in annoyance and sat back down on her secluded seat away from everyone.

“Wait a minute I just got up just to see hamsters being lifted into the air?” Byakuya groaned.

“No you didn’t! You just saw the light shine down on the most beautiful woman in the world! Sonia Nevermind, the princess of Novoselic is declaring that the hamsters are the royal guard!” Kazuichi said with sparkles in his eyes. 

“Thank you for allowing me to hold The Four Dark Devas of Destruction Gundam!” Sonia said as she handed back the four hamsters to their owner, and Gundam quickly blushed and once again covered his face with the scarf.

“Th-thank you!” Gundam blushed.

“Four Dark Devas of Destruction? That sounds like the most-”

“Wonderful and most delightful name imaginable!” Sonia said in glee as she went in the kitchen to retrieve some food for her and Gundam in the fridge. Meanwhile, all the girls, aside from Chiaki who was playing on her 3DS, Celeste who was busy chewing her cereal, and Kyoko who was being anti-social as usual, crowd around Gundam to see his hamsters, causing most of the guys to be jealous of the attention Gundam was getting. 

Meanwhile

Monokuma and Usami were in an unknown room, possibly in another floor of the crack house. 

“I cannot believe you! Putting innocent teenagers in the hands of grave peril such as this!” Usami yelled at Monokuma as they walked in circles.

“Quiet down Monomi! Who knows what the children will think if they hear you yelling this loud!” Monokuma giggled at the thought.

“Ugh! I cannot-” Usami was quickly thrown by Monokuma, her body slammed against the wall and made cracks against it.

“Shut up Monomi! And besides, I have a little motive for these insignificant fools to react upon to get there attention...” Monokuma snickered as he opened a box full of small folded pieces of paper, and opened it.

“Kyoko Kirigiri, Hajime Hinata, Peko Pekoyama, Aoi Asahina, Chihiro Fujisaki, Sakura Ogami, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu....Get ready to spruce up some drama!”

As Monokuma laughed his ass off, Usami recovered and slowly crawled to the piece of paper that Monokuma let go of. She could not believe the motive:

Kill someone or else the wifi connection to this place will be shut off!

32 students remaining

WHO WILL DIE?  
WHO WILL LIVE?  
DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW?  
YOU MOST LIKELY DO NOT!  
LEH


	8. Week 2 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dysfunctional people. Dysfunctional people everywhere. The students are split into three groups. No one is dead yet.

Week 2 Part 2

Monokuma returns from his chat with Usami to find the students gathering around Mahiru and Byakuya, trying to talk out what is the best strategy and plan for the sake of the students.

“What is the matter with you! How can you be so self centered and cruel?” Mahiru said as she pounded her fist against the table.

“Look all I am saying is that it is every man-”

“Or women.”

“Every man or women for themselves. Why should we trust each other? We all just met and it wouldn’t make sense for all of us to just stick or head up eachothers asses just because some girl with self esteem issues has trouble with her lefts and rights.”

Mahiru stayed silent after Byakuya’s insult. But what Byakuya said was right. Mahiru Koizumi, the girl with self esteem issues almost cried in front of her peers after that. She thought if taking charge and standing up against Byakuya would make her most likely to survive this place if she had the trust of everyone, but that really was not getting her anywhere.

“Look, I'm not saying that you should all trust me and nominate me to be queen or anything. All I'm saying though is that we are facing uncertainties and we need to stick together. I don't care if you all hate me, or you all think I am ugly or anything, but we need to stick together.” Mahiru sighed, almost allowing a tear fall from her eyes.

The room stayed silent, Hyoko was already on Mahiru’s side from the beginning, so she was comforting her from behind. 

Kyoko and Peko both looked at each other, and were agreeing with Mahiru all the way but remained silent.

But Mikan was the first to break the silence.

“...W-well..-”

“Hey! Who gave you permission to speak you fat stupid whore!” Hiyoko yelled at Mikan, awakening Chiaki up in the process.

“Ah! I am sorry for being a fat stupid whore! All I wanted to say was that Mahiru has a point to Byakuya!” Mikan was making waterfalls out of her tears, which forced Junko to comfort her. 

“There there Mikan. Spill all the hope out of you and fill your heart with Despair.” Junko giggled as Mikan’s tears caused her shirt to be drenched in salty liquid.

“That’s wrong! People need Hope-” 

“Shut up Nagito.” Hajime shut Nagito up by stuffing a hot dog in his mouth.

“Ok so what are we going to do? I suggest we have a democracy and vote. Who says we should overthrow Monokuma and elect a new leader!” Nekomaru yelled with his fist in the air.

“Look, even if we could, that decision would not only be dangerous but unwise. Realistically, knowing that Monokuma controls robots and a fleet of Frogs the size of a dinosaur we are outnumbered by the size of a country.” Sakura spoke up.

“Why are we even here in this place? What is this place?” Hina asked as she looked around the mess hall.

“Not sure. Could be a whore house for all we know.” Leon said as he shrugged.

“Well, we aren't going to find any clues about this place if we just sit here and banter on about nothing.” Kyoko said.

“Our best bet is to just ask Monokuma up front.”

Alarmed by this suggestion, Monokuma jumped into the air, doing ten aerobatic flips until he landed gracefully on Hifumi’s sandwich. 

“Hey! I was eating that!” Hifumi yelled.

“Well it is not like you need the extra weight or anything!” Monokuma laughed it off and walked towards the center of the table near Mukuro and Fuyuhiko.

“Well I have a very special surprise for you all!” 

“We don't want surprises, we want answers.” Hajime said.

“Yeah! Like where are the showers in this place?” Ibuki demanded to know.

“No, answers to questions such as where is this place located.” Taka said.

“Well, look around you! There are 32 teenagers in here! Can’t you feel the hormones and testosterone raging in the air?”

“Yes- I mean no.” Hajime turned red. 

“All I can feel is the dark aura that surrounds this place...” Gundam said darkly.

“We need to thin the cast! Like I said, Kill each other! Spruce up the drama in this place! Your teenagers, you all hold grudges against each other!”

“T-this isn’t t-the Hunger Games you b-barbaric f-fiend!” Toko managed to get out.

“Yeah, I know. This isn’t Battle Royale either! Like I won’t be able to pit Sakura and Makoto in a random battle field because both are too soft! But we all know that Sakura would win in the end!”

“Hey!” Makoto yelled in anger.

“Anyways, Each week I will devise a motive for all of you to follow. And each week someone may or may not kill someone!” Monokuma yelled.

“But look around us, no one would kill someone, that is just crazy!” Yasuhiro said.

“Yeah, but that is what the motive is for! Like this week motive is... Kill someone, or else the wifi connection will be shut off!”

“NOOOOOOOO!” Hifumi yelled in horror.

“How will I battle people online now...” Chiaki sighed in distress.

“What! No social media?!” Hiyoko yelled in horror.

“Hmph. Idiots (HOW WILL I WATCH MY MURDER MYSTERY PORN?)” Byakuya chuckled.

“Fuuhoohoo, you guys better get busy!” And with that, Monokuma vanished in a bling of an eye.

Silence filtered the room as everyone laid eyes upon each other, waiting for someone to break this illusive silence.

“U-um... We don’t really have to kill anyone right? I mean, he could be just bluffing.” Mikan said as she gets up off of her seat.

“Mikan's right! We don’t have to listen to Monokuma! The service here is shitty anyways.” Mondo said.

“Hmmph. Pitiful humans must need these mere contraptions.” Gundam said as he tended to his hamsters.

“Before we go off and do anything else, we should get a better understanding of our environment.” Celeste said.

“Why? So you can go off and start getting the upper hand before you finally kill someone?!” Kazuichi yelled.

“...No. We must adapt to this place. If we are going to survive-”

“But surviving is not living. I say we find a way out of here!” Sayaka announced.

“We can find a way out of here as we investigate this place.” Kyoko began. She went towards the center of the table and laid out a map.

“If you take a look at what Monokuma left us, it is a full map of the first floor of this place. Look, we are in mess hall right here.” Kyoko pointed at the corner of the piece of paper.

“Hold on, aren’t the rooms prone to changing it’s location and appearance?” Mondo asked.

“Yeah, and how do we know that this map is fake or not?” Mukuro said.

“I mean, it's the only evidence we have so far, so we might as well just stick to it.” Peko said.

“Anyways, we are in here at the mess hall. This floor is separated by a t-shaped like hall, and next to this building is a garage for constructing things. These rooms are in the right wing, so on the left wing we have a storage room and to the south we have two locked rooms, both of which are unknown at the moment.” Kyoko finished.

“Any questions?”

“Yeah, So if this is the first floor, then does that mean that our rooms are on the second floor?” Chihiro asked.

“It seems so, yes.”

“Then how do we access the third floor?” Sonia wondered.

“Can we be even be sure that there is a third floor, and we aren't secretly on the top of some skyscraper and we just go down from here?” Fuyuhiko said.

“Well, we are not going to go get any answers here, so let us disperse for now. there is going to have to be two groups of eleven and one group of ten to search the south hall, left wing, and the right wing.” Celeste suggested.

“Yes yes, but don’t you think that it is a bad idea to split up? The ladies might get a little lonely without me..” Teruteru laughed creepily.

“Ew! Pervert alert!” Ibuki yelled in horror as she backed away from Teruteru.

Despite what Teruteru said at the end of his statement, he had a point. First rule of horror movies is to never split up. I think. Silence fed the air, as silent murmurs among small groups of people soon develop. Exasperated by everyone's stupidity, Kyoko decided to make the teams anyway. From behind Kyoko, Makoto’s gaze upon her was fixed on the list of names she was creating.

“Hey Kyoko, whatcha got there?” Makoto smiled at her.

Kyoko was caught by surprise, which made her pencil break at the grip of her strength.

“Hmm? Oh, hello Makoto.” Kyoko said plainly.

“I have made a list of names and I have sorted them out equally so we can investigate this place with efficient and less time consuming...Yeah.” Kyoko said.

“Hmm.. Are you going to announce this?” Makoto asked.

“Well, I mean yeah I will. In fact,” Kyoko got up out of her seat and stood up to announce her strategy. 

“Listen up everybody.” 

“What is it Kyoko?” Aoi asked.

“I have a plan. Like I said, we are going to divide into three teams.”

“Those would be some huge ass teams, but whatever.” Akane said as she picked at the earwax in her ear.

“Alright, when I call your name, your are being assigned with opening the first locked room left: Byakuya, Nagito, Ibuki, Taka, Hiyoko, Hifumi, Akane, Mahiru, Hiro, Nekomaru, and Junko, you all will explore the left room. Akane, I am sure with your strength you will be able to knock the door down easily.” Kyoko said.

Akane grinned and cracked her knuckles. “Alright! Let’s move out team!” She said as she left the mess hall with Ibuki and Mahiru. But before Nagito left, Hajime caught his hand and said this:

“Hey, stay safe out there alright?” Hajime said with a smile.

Nagito smiled at him, then said, “Yeah, I will. Just make sure you don’t get yourself killed by despair.” Not knowing what that meant, Hajime let go of Nagito’s hand and watched him leave with Junko. Behind Hajime, he heard Aoi and Sakura laugh a bit.

“What is it?” Hajime asked.

“Heh, it is nothing. Right Sakura?” HIna asked.

“Yes, nothing at all.”

When the eleven students left the room, Kyoko announced the next group.

“Chiaki, Celeste, Byakuya, Mondo, Teruteru, Makoto, Mukuro, MIkan, Leon, Toko, and Sayaka. You all will get the door down to the right.”

“Wait, what do we do with information we gather?” Chiaki asked.

“You will analyze the data and wait until the rest of the team is done, then you will all go back here and wait until the other teams are finished. Actually, do you think you can tell this to the other team to? Akane sort of just forced the team out.” Kyoko said.

“Of course. Alright Alpha team, let’s go.” Chiaki yawned.

“Wait, why alpha team? Why can’t we be something like, the strikers or something?” Leon asked.

“We can think of a team name when we get there. Let’s go.” Mukuro said as she led her team out of the room.

Chihiro, Kazuichi, Peko, Sonia, Gundam, Kyoko, Fuyuhiko, Sakura, Aoi, and Hajime were left alone in the mess hall.

“Well, I suppose the remaining ten of us are to investigate the storage room. Sakura said.

“Ok, lets go.” Kazuichi said.


	9. Week 3 part 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOO HAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO my internet was being stupid, and I have like three chapters I need to post up so sorry not sorry for not updating. I mean, I did have intentions of updating, but lets all be real here for a sec, without wi-fi, we all might as as well be dead Oh yeah this chapter is short btw.

Week 3 part 3

With Kyoko’s team...

Fuyuhiko, Chihiro, Hajime, Peko, Kyoko, Sakura, Aoi, Kazuichi, Sonia and Gundam gathered around the door that lead to the storage room. Hajime stepped up forward to open the door, but as it appeared so on the map, the door stood locked.

“It’s locked.” Hajime said.

“I know we can see that.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

“Fear not! My powers from the fiery pits of hell shall unlock this threshold and allow passage!” Gundam laughed like a maniac.

“Let’s use common sense on this one.” Peko said,

“Everyone stand back.” Sakura said as she gently shoved Chihiro and Kyoko to the side.

“I will knock this door down.”

“Ok. Let’s move guys.” Hina said as she blacked up.

Sakura stood still for a couple of seconds, focusing her might and strength to her right fist, then in a flash and a big bang, Sakura slammed her fists against the door, allowing passage.

“Woah! Nice one!” Kazuichi said, going in first.

 

The group made their way into the garage, and found themselves in a room full of machinery. The gears turned in a smooth rhythm, and could almost be synthesized into a beat for a song.

“Hey! This place is pretty neat.” Kazuichi said, showing an obvious liking to his surroundings.

“We should be careful. We still don't know the danger that is present here.” Kyoko said as she wandered off.

“Alright everyone. Let’s disperse for now.” Peko said.

With Chihiro

Fascinated by his surroundings, Chihiro wandered without a care in the giant stacks of hardware piled up like tall skyscrapers, not giving a care for the world and instantly forgetting where he was at.

“Maybe I can find a new laptop here...” Chihiro wandered as he came across a box of old laptops. 

Rummaging through the boxes, Chihiro finally found a lightweight yellow laptop, which seemed to function better that his own laptop. 

“Maybe I can access the network of this place and find out where are we at..”

(Crash!)

Chihiro stood up, dropping the laptop to the ground and ran towards the sound of the crash site.

Chihiro ran, ran until his legs just could not take it anymore. The crash sound dictated that the crash took place in the center of the room. Running through mazes of shelves with cardboard boxes almost made Chihiro dizzy and faint due to virtually seeing the same thing over and over again. But finally, he got to the crash site.

On the ground, Sonia, Kazuichi, and Fuyuhiko were trying to lift the giant gear off the ground for some reason. But then it shook Chihiro

(Ding Dong Ding Dong)

“Ahem!” Monokuma said from the announcement. “Attention all Crack House residence! Please report to the garage immediately! A body has been discovered!

Under the giant gear, blood rushed from the epicenter. The body was cold and lifeless, crushed by the gear like it was nothing. But from under the gear, the body of Gundham Tanaka lay cold and lifeless.


	10. Over reacting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note- So liiiiike sorry for not liiiiike updating. I was just tired of fanfiction for like a really long time and I ended up writing real stories and now I have decided to multitask fanfiction and real stories. I initially was going to go stop this story since I felt like I was just doing the same thing over and over again, but I was all like, why the fuck not?
> 
> Recap: Gundam Tanaka was found killed in the garage if you were not paying attention

Week 3 part 4 (?)

The garage gang rounded up at the site where the body was found. They gave up trying to save Gundam, as the giant clock gear was far too heavy for anyone to lift up. 

Sonia sat on a box, tears rolling down her face as everyone stared in agony at the bleeding body.

“Gundam!!!” Sonia cried in despair as tears ran down her soft cheeks. The body of the Ultimate Breeder, her new friend and most likely closest friend was now dead. 

Out of nowhere, Monokuma showed up with a puff of smoke on top of the clock gear.

“EXTREME! Puu huu huu, who lays dead under me now?!” Monokuma jumped off of the gear, and stared at the body.  
“Poor poor Gundum. I wonder who was responsible for this?”

The entrance to the garage opened with furey, as the rest of the crack house inhabitants walked into the room.

“What the hell is going on! Usami told heard a bang and started to ran over here!” Mahiru yelled as she, Toko, Taka and Junko ran along side her. Toko however, saw the body of the deceased.

“Aagh! B-b-blood! I’m sorry I have to go!” Toko ran out of the room, not before she ran into a wall and quickly got up. Taka was alarmed at the sight of Sonia and the est of the gang, paralysed in fear.

“H-hey! What is going OOONNNNOOOOO!” 

“Geez! It is like you people never seen a dead body before in your life! But hey, there is a first time for everything! Anyway, you will all be given a short amount of time to review the crime scene and gather evidence, then it is time for the class trial! But first, get ready for the MONOKUMA FILE!”

Monokuma walked over to Kyoko, and handed her a tablet, which she read aloud.

“The victim in this case is Gundum Tanaka, The Ultimate Breeder. He died at 12:30 PM, exactly thirty minutes after entering this room... That is it?” Kyoko asked Monokuma.

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair if I gave you all the answers! But for the ultimate detective it should not be that much of a problem!” Monokuma disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the students alone once more.

“Gundum.... He is actualy dead..” Aoi said as tears soon developed.

Hifumi, Celeste and Hiyoko soon joined the others, all three of them staring in silence at the body.

“WHAT! I-is he actualy-” 

“Dead? Yes. It won’t do any good just staring at the body. Junko, could you go round everyone else up?” Kyoko asked as she cut off Hiyoko.

“Sure.” Junko left the room.

“This is strange, is it not?” Celeste spoke up.

“Why?” Chihiro asked.

“Gundum died in a perfect situation. Alone in a room with only a few other people at the time...”

“Hey! Are you accusing one of us killing him?” Aoi said in shock.

“I am not accusing anyone, but it feels as if some deliberately got Gundam alone and got him to stand on some target.”

“That does mean that whoever killed Gundam is someone who was originally in the room in the first place!” Hifumi said, and then pointed to both Sonia and Kazuichi.

“An it is most likely one of you two.”

“WHAT!!??” Kazuichi yelled.

“Of course. It just makes sense because Kazuichi was totally obsessed with Sonia, but she like hated him and barked up Gundums tree!” Hiyoko said.

“It totally makes sense! Or the story is Sonia was totally whoring to Gundum and lured him into a trap!”

“H-Hiyoko! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Sonia got up from her sadness and walked toward Hiyoko.

“Everyone, calm down.” Sakura said, which instantly silenced the room.

“I agree with Sakura, we need to analyze this carefully without jumping to conclusions.” Kyoko said.

“But-” 

“No, shut up. DO you have any evidence that either Gundum or Sonia did this Hiyoko? If not, I suggest you help investigate.” Kyoko walked past Hiyoko, and exited the room.

“Everyone is innocent until proven guilty. So let’s build up the case and start off with what we know.”

Hajime walked towards the body, and found four dead hamster in his pocket, curled up in a ball and huddled close together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this story might take days, years, months, or maybe even minutes until the next chapter will be posted. So that means I update when I want to.


End file.
